The Bob Belcher Show (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) (Season 5)
Season 5 is the fifth season of ''The Bob Belcher Show'' planned to be made by The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Dr. Lazertag - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Lady Neaforce - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) * Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shanti Fryguy - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Jack Volt - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Daniel Silenter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Master Neaforce - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) * Natty Petrison - Mogutan (Cocotama) * Azrael Petrison - Geracho (Cocotama) * Wallen Petrison - Oshaki (Cocotama) * Julius Petrison - Luckytama (Cocotama) * Pia Petrison - Melory (Cocotama) * Slitan Petrison - Kirarise (Cocotama) * Mr. Steakbody - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) Episodes # The Most Incredible Usual Present/Scare Happy Slappy Squirrel (August 26, 1989) # The Pressure Day/Between Them Never (September 2, 1989) # Show Time by Apu Nahasapeemapetilon/Century of The Colonel Chaos (September 9, 1989) # The Anniversary Day/Horror and Exits To Compare (September 16, 1989) # Bailiffs Trouble/Early To Bet (September 23, 1989) # Penelope Pussycat of the Month/Detective Exposure (September 30, 1989) # Where Most Of It/Stylish Enough (October 7, 1989) # Hearts of Twilight/The Rapper Everything (October 14, 1989) # Walkthrough Enough/Then We All Be Unleashed (October 21, 1989) # The Alley/Of To Nice Chicken Through Was (October 28, 1989) # Drive Activision/Sky Highers (November 4, 1989) # Variety Steak/The Mean of Red Mushroom Puzzle and Others (November 11, 1989) Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Rude Rullops Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Jack Volt Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Daniel Silenter Mogutan.png|Mogutan as Natty Petrison Geracho.png|Geracho as Azrael Petrison Oshaki.png|Oshaki as Wallen Petrison Luckytama.png|Luckytama as Julius Petrison Melory.png|Melory as Pia Petrison Kirarise.png|Kirarise as Slitan Petrison Pepe says do not try that at home.png|Pepe Le Pew as Mr. Steakbody Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure's Seasons Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure's Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5